A choice in darkness
by Meloe-bkl
Summary: Gold a un choix à faire. Vengeance ou rédemption. One shot.


**Titre :** A choice in darkness  
**Auteur :** Meloe  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own OUAT or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre :** comfort, friendship  
**Résumé :** Gold a un choix à faire. Vengeance ou rédemption. One shot. Fic écrite en réponse à l'Imaginarium du CPAF  
**Spoilers : **2x12 - In The Name of the Brother

* * *

La tension est dans chacun de ses muscles, dans chacun de ses pas. Les ruelles désertes de Storybrooke défilent sans qu'il y prête attention. Il ignore la douleur qui vrille sa jambe à chaque mètre parcouru et resserre sa poigne sur sa canne, ses jointures blanchies par l'effort.

L'air est piquant, chaque inspiration une torture. La magie est là, il peut la sentir vibrer en lui à chaque battement de cœur. Et il la suit. Il connait son parfum. Il sait où elle mène.

Ce n'est pas Régina qu'il s'attend à trouver au bout de son chemin. Sa Majesté n'est rien. Juste un maillon d'une chaîne qu'il a lui même forgé. Elle paierait. En temps voulu. Plus tard.

— Gold!

Il s'arrête un instant et grimace avant de repartir de plus belle. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui s'obstine à l'appeler par son nom d'emprunt et il n'est pas d'humeur à supporter le Shérif Swan.

La vengeance l'appelle. Le sentiment décuplé par la puissance de la magie qui boue en lui, attendant d'être relâchée. Bientôt, se promet-il, l'image de Cora dansant un instant devant ses yeux.

C'est sans compter sur l'obstination de l'héritière en chef du Royaume. Une main l'agrippe mettant un terme à sa progression.

Deux prunelles grises le fixent, leur propriétaire ouvrant et fermant mécaniquement la bouche. Il affronte son regard de son air le plus menaçant alors qu'elle scrute ses traits, à la recherche de ses mots.

— Je ne peux pas vous laissez les tuer, énonce-t-elle simplement, son ton frôlant l'excuse.

L'orage qui menace se rapproche, un coup de tonnerre faisant trembler l'air. La jeune femme devant lui jette un coup d'œil au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

— Et si je promets de ne pas les tuer? demande-t-il.

Sa voix se perd dans les bourrasques mais il sait à l'expression sur les traits du Shérif qu'elle l'a entendu. Elle fronce les sourcils sans le quitter des yeux. Il espère contre toute chance pouvoir mettre fin à cette conversation en évitant d'avoir à recourir à la force. Malheureusement pour la jeune femme en face de lui, il n'est pas d'humeur à bavarder.

— Je ne peux pas non plus vous laisser les torturer, explique-t-elle en secouant la tête. Pas de deal sur ce sujet, Gold.

Il soupire et ferme les yeux un instant. La force, donc. Une profonde inspiration plus tard et il sent la magie affluer dans ses veines. Il l'immobiliserait juste. Il avait dans l'idée que Charming n'apprécierait pas qu'il mette un terme à la vie de sa fille. Pas qu'il y attache une quelconque importance.

— Gold.

Une main posée sur son avant bras. Il rouvre les yeux sous le coup de la surprise et de l'affront. Mais Emma Swan refuse obstinément d'avoir peur de lui. Dommage, vraiment.

— Il est temps de partir, pointe-t-elle sans jamais le quitter des yeux. A moins que vous ne comptiez renoncer à cette faveur? demande-t-elle.

Une étincelle de défi brille dans les yeux de la jeune femme et il lui faut quelques instants avant de comprendre de quoi elle parle.

— Y renonceriez-vous? demande-t-il en retour.

Étrangement, il se rend compte qu'il attend sa réponse. S'il la relâchait de la faveur qu'elle lui devait, renoncerait-elle à l'accompagner? Probablement. Une option à considérer, songea-t-il. Il serait alors en mesure de se mettre en quête de Cora et de son pirate d'acolyte. La magie bat un peu plus fort en lui à cette pensée.

— Non.

Il ne prend pas la peine de masquer sa surprise devant la réponse et hausse à la place les sourcils, son expression exagérée. Gold se cache derrière un masque impassible. Rumpelstiltskin cherche refuge dans la mise en scène. Il n'est pas certain de savoir qui il est en ce moment, partagé entre fureur et envie de vengeance.

— J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les causes perdues, offre la jeune femme en guise d'explication, un haussement d'épaules ponctuant sa réponse. Mais c'est valable maintenant. Pas post-massacre, ajoute-t-elle avec un regard lourd de sens. Quel est son nom?

Et soudain il sait. Gold et Rumpelstiltskin ont une chose en commun. Et il est les deux. Il est un père. Au delà de tout.

— Bae.


End file.
